Tivon Askari
|victims = 7+ killed 2 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Faran Tahir |appearance = 200 |last = The Forever People }} "Have you forgotten? I know exactly how to get what I want." Tivon Askari was a serial killer, abductor, and international criminal who appeared in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. Background Askari was a highly-educated member of the Iraqi Republican Guard who was caught torturing prisoners-of-war out of pure pleasure. Being presumably kicked about because of that, he began working with the U.S. State Department in July 2010, as an interrogation specialist and an interpreter for Operation: Classified, which tracked down Osama bin Laden, during which he worked alongside Jennifer Jareau, Mateo Cruz, then-FBI Section Chief Director Erin Strauss, and Michael Hastings. As a result, the former job required him to use torture in order to extract information from informants, and, being a closet sadist, he derived pleasure from the torture. Some of the people he tortured, including a couple named Savin and Nadia Mubari, were killed. Eventually, Askari was exposed as a traitor, having been spying on the rest of the task force, and as a result, he fled with Hastings, also a traitor, during an ambush on a convoy carrying them on April 24, 2011. Soon after, they began working for a regime, all the while seething in hatred at his former coworkers. Eventually, in 2014, he, Hastings, and several other members of the regime were assigned to retrieve codes that would access Integrity, a database that was containing information relating to Operation: Classified, which were intended to be sold to enemies of the U.S.; these codes were known only to JJ and Cruz, the only members of Integrity that were still alive. 200 After members of the regime squad abduct JJ and Cruz, Askari personally confronts the former and drugs her. He then proceeds to torture both in order to learn the codes, but proves to be unsuccessful. He even tries faking Cruz's death in order to get JJ to talk, but fails. Finally, JJ gives up her codes when Cruz, acting on Askari's orders, persuades her to do so. When Askari learns that Cruz knows his own codes, Hastings takes over the interrogation process and manages to get Cruz to reveal them by attempting to rape JJ. Upon starting the downloading of data onto Hastings's cellphone, Askari slashes the throat of one of their accomplices (possibly to remove loose ends), stabs Cruz in the stomach, severely wounding him, and then prepares to slash JJ's throat when the BAU burst in and Hotch opens fire, shooting him twice and killing him; JJ and Cruz are both freed. Hastings is later killed when he falls off a roof during a struggle with JJ, with the downloading being cancelled after his cellphone is destroyed during the fall. The Forever People Askari will reappear in some way in this episode. Modus Operandi Askari usually tortured his victims through a variety of ways in order to extract important information from them, and some were tortured so severely that they were killed. When he killed incidental victims, he either shot them with an M1911A1 handgun or slashed their throats with a knife. Profile Initially believed to be acting alone, Askari was profiled by the BAU team as being highly trained, organized, and meticulous who typically spends 24 hours with his subjects, torturing them with the standard techniques until they break. He seems to be keeping his "torture ritual" to an established timeline, which gives off the impression of a "perfect methodology" that evolved through years of practice. Of all of the torture techniques he used, Askari never used sexual torture, indicating that he has lines that he doesn't cross. Torturers are driven by a false sense of moral superiority and already derive enough sexual pleasure from the torture that they inflict on their victims. The behavior Askari exhibits is characteristic to not only a torturer, but a sadistic serial killer who loves to get off on the torture. Known Victims *Tortured and/or killed numerous unnamed people prior to his exposure *Unspecified dates and locations in 1986: Three unnamed people *October 2010, Afghanistan: Savin Mubari *2011, Afghanistan: **February: Nadia Mubari **April 24: The convoy ambush: ***An unnamed soldier ***Mateo Cruz *Unspecified dates and locations from 2011 to 2014: Tortured and/or killed numerous unnamed captured U.S. soldiers *2014, Washington, D.C., U.S.: **January 23-24: ***Jennifer Jareau ***Mateo Cruz **January 24: An unnamed man Notes *Askari bears some similarities to Season Six criminal Ian Doyle in the sense that both were international terrorists who abducted a member of the BAU due to the agents' previous jobs. Appearances *Season Nine **To Bear Witness **Strange Fruit **200 **Mr. & Mrs. Anderson **Angels *Season Ten **X **The Forever People Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:International Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters